A Push in the Right Direction
by Wolf Maid
Summary: Spoilers for Duet. What happens when Cadman feels Rodney belongs with someone else? McKayShep


I'm actually a Sheppard/Weir shipper, but after watching _Duet_ I had this hilarious idea…what if Laura had other ideas on who Rodney should be with! It's Rodney/Sheppard slash, on the lines of how they might get together! Please R&R!

BTW: This is probably going to be a one-shot.

Note: When Laura is talking to Rodney in his mind, her speech is in bold. When she takes control of Rodney's body, the speech is normal.

.>.

.>.

**_A Push in the Right Direction_**

Rodney stood alone working in his lab after being kicked out of the main one, running simulations on his computer and wondering how long until she would dare break the silence, considering she was the reason he was no longer allowed in the lab.

"**She's not right for you, you know,"** Laura said at last. Rodney frowned slightly.

"Katie, you mean?"

"**She's not the one you should be with."**

"Oh? And _who_ should I be with? You?"

"**God no! Besides, I've already got my eye on someone."**

"Lucky him!" Rodney spat sarcastically.

"**Yes, well. If I ever get out of your body, of course."**

"Right. So stop annoying me and let me work on getting you out of me!"

"**But it's so boring!"**

"It may be boring, but if you want to get your body back—"

"**The girls and I've been talking—well, not Katie of course—but we've found the perfect person for you."**

"Let me guess—Kavanaugh, right? Cuz we're both jerks? Heard it already!"

"**Rodney, I'm serious!"**

"And you're seriously annoying me!" Rodney yelled.

"And I've only just walked in!" Sheppard replied, a slight smile dancing on his lips.

"Wha--? Oh, sorry, didn't see you," Rodney frowned. He rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"I figured. So how's it going?"

"Slow," Rodney snapped. "Very slow. As in, nowhere."

"**Nowhere fast,"** Laura interjected.

"She's letting you have control?" John smirked slightly.

"More or less."

"What about the, ah, 'private' matters a man has to do?" John grinned.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much!" Rodney yelled, turning back to face him.

"**You're impossible!"** Laura interjected, taking hold of Rodney's body and leaning in to give John a kiss—and not just any kiss, this was a take-your-breath-away-and-leave-you-begging-for-more type kiss. John stiffened in surprise as Rodney's tongure pushed against his lips—surprised at both the skill and the action, but before he could process why he wasn't pushing Rodney away, the choice was made for him as Rodney juerked back, horror on his face. Although, it must be confessed, he was horrified for several reasons—perhaps the main one being that he had _liked_ the kiss.

"What the—why did—Cadman!" Rodney yelled, pressing his hands to the side of his head. "Why are you doing this? Is this _fun_ for you?"

"Rodney…" John started, confused and still in a semi-fugue state from the kiss that had literally stolen his breath. His mind hadn't quite processed that it was Rodney that had kissed him, but it did know that it had liked it quite a bit.

"**Knew you wouldn't do it yourself, Rodney," **Laura replied, a smile in her voice.

"You like _Sheppard_?" Rodney asked, surprised.

"**I like Carson, silly."**

"You like _Carson_?" Rodney asked, shocked.

"What?" John repeated, getting more and more confused at this one-sided conversation.

"**Of course!"** Laura replied cheerfully.

"Then why did I just kiss John?" Rodney asked, slightly hysterical.

"**I said you'd never do it yourself!"**

"What's going on?" John asked loudly, getting desperate.

"Look," Cadman began, talking control of Rodney's body. "The girls and I've been talking, and you two would make the sweetest couple! But I knew you'd never do anything yourself, so I…took the opportunity when it presented itself. You've both liked each other for ages, but just wouldn't admit it to yourselves. Now you both know how good the other tastes!"

"How good we taste?" Rodney and John yelled simultaneously.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like the kiss?" Laura asked. John and Rodney looked at each other and then away. Cadman moved Rodney's arms and placed them around Sheppard's waist. He flinched but didn't pull away. She brought Rodney's face inches away from Sheppard's.

"I know you want this, John," she whispered in Rodney's voice, but Rodney's eyes were wide and frightened. Sheppard leaned in to Rodney, putting his hands on his arms.

"I need you to leave for a minute, Laura," he whispered in Rodney's ear.

"But you need this! You both do!" she protested.

"Some things you can't force," he told her softly. She met his eyes, and then, nodding slowly, relinquished control.

Rodney blinked, suddenly realized his arms were still encircled around John's waist, and he centimeters from John's face. He jerked back in shock.

"What, ah…" Rodney whispered, still in shock.

"We'll talk about this later, Rodney" John promised. "Once everyone's back to themselves again." Rodney nodded, and moved to leave, and then stopped abruptly, turning back to John.

"Could I just…ah…could I try something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure," John shrugged, unsure of what to expect. Rodney nodded, and then took a deep breath, as if to steel himself for what he was about to do. Then he grabbed the back of John's neck and pulled him into one hell of a kiss, stretching on for several minutes, until at last they broke apart, gasping for breath. John raised startled eyes to Rodney, who shrugged.

"Just wanted one from the driver's seat," he smirked, and turned away, whistling.

"**That's my boy!"** Cadman crowed.


End file.
